Various communication systems and networks employ fiber optic cables to transmit signals. Fiber optic cables are fragile, and damaging them can lead to communication disruptions and failures. Thus, fiber optic cables are often protected by various enclosures and/or installed in or along walls.
Receptacles are used to provide access to such protected fiber optic cables. One or more fiber optic cables may be plugged into such a receptacle to connect to a protected fiber optical cable. The fiber optic cables plugged into a receptacle often protrude from the receptacle and are therefore vulnerable to damage from traffic near the receptacle. Even slight forces applied to the plugged-in fiber optic cables can damage their optical leads and render them inoperable.
The background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.